


Usagi's Distress

by Witchy1ness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Minako POV piece set during Sailor Moon R's episode "Awaken, Sleeping Beauty! Mamoru's Distress". Because Mamoru was a serious tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usagi's Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon and all recognizable characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Words in bold are taken from the 90s dub, property of Toei Animation.
> 
> Written in 2009.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, all flames will be ignored.

Her first clue should have been the melting ice cream. 

Because really, this was _Usagi_ they were talking about. She hadn’t known her for that long, but this was the same girl who normally got brain freeze because she ate her ice cream too fast. 

Truthfully, she’d thought Usagi had been exaggerating when she told the rest of them that Mamoru had – despite what she’d said to Chibi-Usa - broken up with her. She’d written it off – as had the rest of the girls – as a lover’s spat. 

_I’m such an idiot! Some Soldier of Love I turned out to be!_

It had really struck them when Mamoru had pulled up on his new motorcycle, with that strange girl. 

**She’s just a girl I know.**

She could almost hear Usagi’s heart breaking. She stood there, exchanging shocked glances with the others as Usagi watched him drive away, tears silently coursing down her face. 

But it didn’t actually sink in – for all of them, she suspected – until later. 

When Tuxedo Kamen had shown up, just in the nick of time, for a brief moment she’d felt a spurt of relief. He was here and he’d save Sailor Moon, and everything would go back to normal.

But it didn’t. 

He’d saved her, like they knew he would, but then he turned and left, crushing the remains of Usagi’s heart beneath his feet. 

Again. 

For a minute she’d seen red. Why couldn’t he give Usagi a break? 

Did he have _any_ idea of the pain poor Usagi had been put through already on his behalf? 

She’d found him after centuries of being apart, only to lose him to the Negaverse; then to get him back and find him brainwashed, to getting him back and losing him _and_ her memories; to nearly losing him again because he’d lost _his_ memories; to _finally_ getting him back, and hoping that this time it was for real. 

The feel of Mercury’s sorrow was negligible after watching Sailor Moon collapse next to the crushed rose. 

She’d actually felt lightning crackle as Jupiter clenched her teeth, and she was sure she’d smelt something burning. 

And now sitting in front of her bedroom window, absently stroking Artemis, Minako said a silent prayer to her guardian deity. This game of romantic tug-of-war was wrecking havoc with her friend, and she was slightly afraid that one of these days, Usagi would be the one to break. 

_The only reason she’s able to bounce back is because she has hope. She doesn’t allow herself to think of the consequences if she doesn’t get him back….I don’t think she could keep going if she did._

She watched Venus twinkle, finding an odd reassurance in the wink of light.

But sliding into bed, her gaze slid to the crescent moon hanging in the sky. And the way its soft glow seemed to shimmer like falling tears.


End file.
